xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Remy LeBeau
|birth=April 24, 1985 |mutation=Kinetic Charging |gender=Male |height=6'1" |hair=Brown |eyes=Red |skin=Tanned |markings=A tattoo of five aces fanned across the front of his right hip, with the Ace of Spades twice. |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Remy Etienne LeBeau is a repurposed thief and small-time conman, born and raised in New Orleans, Louisana. One of the original four X-Factor members, along with Will, Pete and Terry, he was recruited in exchange for escaping jail time. Education Incomplete high school (11th Grade dropout), and self-taught skills in his areas of interest. Employment Patchy in terms of legitimate employment, there are tax records indicating a three month term of seasonal work on a Gulf oil rig in the fall of 2005. A bar and grill in Baton Rouge, LA lists him as a bartender for six weeks in 2007. Other work is not listed in official records. Family Rosalie LeBeau (b. 1969), mother, surrendered Remy at birth to foster care. No father listed on birth certificate. Rosalie currently lives with her parents in Houma, Louisiana. All are estranged from Remy. Jean-Luc LeBeau (b. 1965), uncle, served a two year sentence in Louisiana State Prison on drug trafficking charges. Released February 2011. Mathilde 'Tante Mattie' Dubois (b. 1947), foster mother. Lives in Chalmette, a suburb of New Orleans, with her husband René Dubois and a shifting number of foster children. Aliases and Covers: *Etienne Broussard, junior year B.Sc. Environmental Science student, LSU, on an eco-tour in Nicaragua. (Pied Piper *Remington Lynch, resident of Texas and amateur wildlife researcher. (Hotel Colorado) *Randall Hearst, semi-pro skateboarder and trust fund kid of no particular distinction. Had an inoperable brain tumor. (Fountain Project) *FBI agent Marc Benoit (The Most Dangerous Game, To Perish Twice)) *DHS agent Robert Baird (Mistaken Identities)) Notable Public Information Minimal. Youthful run-ins with the law have been sealed and purged upon reaching his 18th birthday. In 2008, an arrest and charges as an accessory to drug trafficking and attempting to bribe an officer of the law are on record, but the charges are listed as having been quietly dropped just ahead of Remy's entry into X-Factor. Mutation Remy's mutation allows him to impart a 'kinetic charge' to objects up to the size of a small car, inducing a sudden conversion of their potential energy to kinetic form and generating an explosion as a result. The explosion can either be time delayed (30 seconds, +/- depending on the size of the object -- larger is more unstable) or triggered by a kinetic impact, such as a thrown playing card hitting a surface. He cannot charge anything currently living, although formerly living material is fair game. Skills Remy is a catburglar and confidence man, with skills developed through the tutelage of his uncle Jean-Luc LeBeau and through his own practice and studies. He is also skilled in parkour, the art of free running, as well as hand-to-hand combat with both a staff and improvised weapons. He is bilingual in English and Cajun French, and can mimic accents and dialects in both languages, with varying degrees of difficulty and advanced practice required. In combat, he is prone to opportunistic strikes and misdirection rather than frontal assaults. Personality Profile Remy is outwardly personable and charming, with a notable taste for womanizing behavior and occasional lapses in judgement (and taste) as a result. While it is easy to dismiss him as a bon vivant and nothing more, he is meticulous and attentive to detail when working, and will use his considerable talents in social manipulation without hesitation to get what information he deems needed. He is friendly with most, but has few close friends. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic and Advanced Firearms *Basic Field Medicine *Basic Wilderness Survival *Language (French) Covert Skills: *Basic and Advanced Breaking & Entering *Disguise *Infiltration *Surveillance *Basic and Advanced Stealth Close Quarters Combat: *Melee Weapons (Improvised) *Self-Defense *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand Boating *Boats (Manual) *Boats (Motor) *Boats (Sail) In Progress: Duties Area Head: Boating Assistant: Breaking & Entering , Disguise, Infiltration, Melee Weapons, Advanced Stealth, Operations Notes Remy retains some contacts within Louisiana and Gulf Coast criminal circles. In addition, exercise caution if he invites you to a game of cards or pool, and if small shiny objects have gone missing from your surroundings with him recently nearby, you may wish to check and see if they've ended up in his pockets. It is reasonably common knowledge around base that he's in some sort of relationship with Terry Cassidy, although the specific details are more closely held. Mission History *Pied Piper *Hotel Colorado *Fountain Project *Death and Champagne *Scenic Limbo *Night at the Roxbury *Darkwatch *Nicaragua 2.0 (Mini) *Shanghaid * Burro Port Investigations *Gravity Smugglers *The Most Dangerous Game *Weird Science *In Your Shoes *Mistaken Identities *Canal Chase *Danish Run *To Perish Twice *Le Masquerade de Cent Visages *Here There Be Dragons *Loose Ends *Carpenwhere *Jack Be Nimble Discipline None Category:Current Agents